Yusha-tachi no Lullaby
is the ending theme of Heroes' Chapter. The song is performed by the Sanshu Middle School Hero Club, consisting of Terui Haruka, Mimori Suzuko, Uchiyama Yumi, Kurosawa Tomoyo, Nagatsuma Juri, and Kana Hanazawa, (voice actors for Yuki Yuna, Togo Mimori, Inubozaki Fu, Inubozaki Itsuki, Miyoshi Karin, and Nogi Sonoko, respectively. Track Listing The song is composed and arranged by MONACA's Keiichi Okabe and Kuniyuki Takahashi. The lyrics are made by Kanata Nakamura. The instruments are performed by Koichiro Muroya Strings and Takanori Goto. #Hanakotoba #Yusha-tachi no Lullaby #Hanakotoba #Yusha-tachi no Lullaby Ending Lyrics Kanji= 尊 き勇者たち ひとときの平和がきたう なにもかも全 てが眠りにつく時 戦 った人 涙 こらえた人 おぼろげな夢が 迎えにくるでしょう 勇敢 な人 涙 こぼした人 今日はお休みなさい 寝息をたてたら 夜が包みこむ まつげに光るのは 切なさと憂いの痕 草木を揺らす風 髪をなでていく 愛深き人 心 優しき人 あなたの強さに世界は応える 傷ついた人 傷を抱えた人 今はお眠りなさい あなたがいるのは 今日と明日の陰 勇敢 な人 涙 こぼした人 今日はお休みなさい 寝息をたてたら 夜が ああ 戦 った人 涙 こらえた人 おぼろげな夢が 迎えにくるでしょう 勇敢 な人 涙 こぼした人 今日はお休みなさい 寝息をたてたら 夜が包みこむ あなたが守った空の 夜が明けるまで |-| English= Oh noble Heroes, a moment of peace has come A time when everything falls into slumber To all who fought, to all who held back their tears You will be taken by a hazy dream To all who had courage, to all who spilled tears Rest for today And once you fall sound asleep, the night will come to embrace you Scars left by sorrow and grief shine through your eyelashes As the wind that the trees sway in caresses your hair To all who are full of love, to all who are kindhearted Your strength will change the world To all who were hurt, to all who bore scars Sleep for now You lie in the shadow of today and tomorrow To you who had courage, to you who spilled tears Rest for today And once you fall sound asleep, the night will, ah To all who fought, to all who held back their tears You will be taken by a hazy dream To all who had courage, to all who spilled tears Rest for today And once you fall sound asleep, the night will come to embrace you Until night makes way for dawn in the sky you protected. |-| Romaji= Tootoki yuusha tachi hitotoki no heiwa ga kita nanimo kamo subete ga nemuri ni tsuku toki tatakatta hito namida koraeta hito oboroge na yume ga mukae ni kuru deshou yuukan na hito namida koboshita hito kyou wa oyasuminasai neiki o tatetara yoru ga tsutsumikomu matsuge ni hikaru no wa setsunasa to urei no ato kusaki o yurasu kaze kami o nadete iku ai fukaki hito kokoro yasashiki hito anata no tsuyosa ni sekai wa kotaeru kizutsuita hito kizu o kakaeta hito ima wa onemurinasai anata ga iru no wa kyou to asu no kage yuukan na hito namida koboshita hito kyou wa oyasuminasai neiki o tatetara yoru ga ah tatakatta hito namida koraeta hito oboroge na yume ga mukae ni kuru deshou yuukan na hito namida koboshita hito kyou wa oyasuminasai neiki o tatetara yoru ga tsutsumikomu anata ga mamotta sora no yoru ga akeru made Navigation Category:Music